Taking Flight
by TinaPlaysMC
Summary: Mitch, or BajanCanadian, has been keeping a secret for years. Everyone knows him as The fun-loving, goofy Hunger Games champion. But in reality, he is actually a dragon, a long forgotten race of creatures, in human disguise. But when the time comes, will he choose to uncover the truth or not?
1. Prologue

A long time ago, even before Steve, the first miner, was spawned, Minecraftia was inhabitated with an abundance of creatures. Among these where the ancient races of

dragons, who were feared and worshiped alike. There were five different species in total. One species was called the Red, or Fire dragons. These dragons had burning

hot red scales, and were the only ones that were resistant to fire. They dwelled deep in the Nether. Then there were the Sea dragons. These blue-scaled individuals had

no wings, but instead they had gills and long, finned tails. They dwelled in oceans, rivers, and lakes everywhere. There was also the Plant dragons, with green scales and

long, leafy decorations adorning them. They inhabited forests, plains, and jungles. The Enderdragons were the fiercest of them all, with dark purple/black scales and

searing violet eyes. These dragons stowed away in the End, a dark, abysmal realm even deeper then the Nether. Finally, there were the graceful Cloud Dragons. These

dragons were worshiped by many because of their regal golden scales and magnificient flying skills.

As time went on, the first miners were spawned, though they did not know about the dragons, who kept out of sight. But when they did find out about the scaly winged

creatures, they wreaked havoc upon them, poaching the dragons for their scales and other body parts. Those who hunted the dragons were called **the hunters.** Soon,

they had nearly hunted the dragons to extinction, with only one of each kind left. These last few dragons were extremely cunning and had much experience about

evading the hunters. Using their magic, they shapeshifted into the form of a hunter, hoping to ensure safety for themselves and the last of dragonkind. Soon, the hunt

slowly began to disappear entirely, with the miners returning to their normal lives. To this day, the question still remains- who are the last dragons now? The answer has

yet to be revealed. At least, for now...


	2. Thoughts

**Hey guys! I'm rewriting Taking Flight, so here's a remake of the first chapter! I will no longer use POVs, by the way. Now, enjoy!**

Mitch leaned against the gnarly, rough trunk of an oak tree, comfortably shaded from the noon sun that beat down. Grasping the dog tag he wore in his hands, he

absentmindedly twirled it around and around, deep in thought. Worries cluttered his mind. What was Mitch worrying about? Particularly, it was the massive rise in the

population of creepers, zombies, skeletons, and other monsters that spawned in the night. Being the Beastmaster of Sky Army, Mitch's job was to fight off the crowds of

monsters that lurked about nearby. With the overwhelming amount of mobs now, his job was as tiring as ever. It was a hard commitment to be a Beastmaster, Mitch

knew. But he wasn't _just_ a Beastmaster. He was one of 5 ancient dragons in human disguise. Mitch had struggled to keep this secret for decades. Sure, no one could tell

anyways, but it was definitely a burden to carry, being the last of their kind. He hadn't told anyone so far, not even his closest friend, Jerome, the axe-loving bacca. When

Mitch had first met Jerome, he felt they could grow to be close friends, seeing as they were both non-human is some way, although he didn't tell Jerome that. Now, here

he stood, the dog tag that was strung around his neck glimmering in the sunlight. Mitch brought the dog tag carefully up to his face, observing it once again. The faded

engraving etched into it spelled "MITCH". This dog tag was Mitch's power core, basically, the one that allowed him to turn him into a full dragon, wings and all, and then

back into his human form. Without it, he would've been captured and killed by greedy poachers long, long ago. He had to keep it safe. Pushing his thoughts to the back of

his head, Mitch emerged from under the tree. He had had enough of just standing around. It was too hot outside, anyways. Still clutching his dog tag, Mitch quickly pulled

the Sky HQ doors open, before disappearing inside.


	3. Ambush

**Here's the remake of chapter 2. Enjoy! :)**

The following morning, all was quiet as the commanders and recruits of Sky Army roused, weary but enthusiastic for what was to come. But this serene moment didn't

last for long. As Mitch approached the cafeteria for his usual breakfast -milk, steak, some bread, and an apple- a loud groan startled him. Whipping around, he faced a

rather uninvited guest- a zombie. The undead creature groaned at him once more, before attempting to claw at Mitch's red, plaid jacket with its clawed fingers.

Dodging the attack, Mitch gave a swift kick in the ribs to the zombie, before finishing it off with a _bop_ to the head, dismembering it from its own body. Without

hesitation, he rushed into the now-crowded cafeteria. "**_There are mobs in the_ building!**" He screamed as loud as he could. Mitch heard the clattering of chairs as

everyone rose to their feet, shocked. In a panic, the recruits rushed outside, but some of the the commanders- Quinton (HuskyMudkipper), Jerome (ASFJerome), Ty

(Deadlox), Jason (TrueMU), and the Sky Army leader himself, Adam, more commonly known as Sky- still remained to fight. The group immediately rushed down the

cracked, stone steps to the blacksmiths' chamber, where Ethan (5m) was hunched over a splintered butter sword. "**ETHAN! We need armor and weapons ASAP!**"

Jerome bellowed, although he already had his diamond axe, named Betty. Nodding silently, the grey-haired blacksmith shoved some butter armor and weapons into

each of the commanders' hands, before waving them away. Soon, they were seen slicing away at the monsters that had somehow amassed inside the HQ. While

Jerome let out a loud slurping sound (his signature battle cry), Mitch and Adam teamed up to kill a widemouthed Enderman, swiftly killing it with a blow to the chest.

Mitch, however, shivered slightly as its drop- a gleaming enderpearl- fell to the ground. He had never been particularly fond of the tall, black creature. Its piercing violet eyes always

gave him the creeps. He was quickly jolted out of his thoughts as the all too familiar hissing of a creeper split the air. Eyes widening, Mitch turned around to see the

green monster flashing violently, ready to blow. To his relief, Quinton lunged in like a blue flash, killing the creeper. "**Thanks!**" Mitch muttered to the humanoid mudkip,

who nodded back solemnly. After a few more minutes, all the monsters had been taken care of, and the recruits that had been evacuated reentered the building.

There was one question that remained, though. How had the monsters got in? All of the commanders glared at Mitch. "**Aren't you supposed to _kill_ all the mobs **

**before, Mitch? You're the beastmaster." **Jerome chided. Mitch flushed red from embarrassment. How could he have been so stupid! Mitch remembered vividly telling

himself that he would go and serve his beastmaster duties later in the night, but he suspected he must've fallen asleep before then. "_But still,"_ he told himself. "_The _

_mobs couldn't have gotten in!__ All __the doors were_ closed!". Just as Mitch was about to object, Sky stepped in. "**Well then, now that's settled, I'm afraid that you'll have **

**to be** **punished.**" The Sky Army leader said gravely, glancing at Mitch. Mitch gazed pleadingly at him. "**But, but-**" **No 'buts' Mitch**.** Until I get this straightened out **

**entirely, you are suspended from ****being a beastmaster." **Sky interrupted. Mitch's jaw dropped. He _loved_ slaying monsters, although it was tiring. To be suspended

from being a beastmaster, to him, it felt as if his heart had been wrenched out from his chest. Drooping his head in defeat, Mitch quickly retreated to his bedroom

within the Sky HQ, slamming the door shut behind him.


	4. Revelation

**Hey guys! Without further ado, here's chapter 3 of Taking Flight! :D**

The following day, Mitch was still banned from being the Beastmaster. As he sat on the front steps of the Sky HQ, his rage boiled precariously inside

of him. They were still investigating the mob incident, he knew. But still, he knew he hadn't caused this. Mitch took a deep breath. "_Calm yourself, Mitch._

_At least you weren't stripped of your Commander_ _status._" He reassured himself. Mitch was aware that there had been other things happening. Not too long after the mob

incident, he had overheard recruits reporting explosion sightings in the nearby woodlands to Adam. Thankfully, they weren't mass explosions, just minor ones. But still,

it had an impact. Whoever the culprit was, Mitch figured, had to be stopped. Sighing, Mitch got to his feet, deciding to head inside to eat. He hadn't eaten since yesterday

morning, so he was _starving._ Soon, Mitch had settled down in the cafeteria at his usual table with the other commanders. Thankfully, they had almost forgotten about

yesterday, so Mitch focused on having a good time with his friends. "**Here you go biggums.**" Mitch said teasingly as he sat down besides Jerome, slapping a vile creature,

AKA a raw fish, onto the bacca's tray of food. "**Ew! Fish guts!**" Jerome almost squealed, getting up to throw away his food. Everyone else laughed at the remark, before

digging into their own lunch.

After a hearty meal, Mitch decided o go outside for some fresh air. His speculations about the chain of events that had been happening had got him thinking. "_Maybe I_

_should take a short flight, just to ease my mind_." He decided. Mitch hadn't been out in his dragon form for awhile. Maybe it would help him loosen up. Closing his eyes, he

clutched his dog tag. After a white flash of blinding light, Mitch reappeared- as a huge, red Fire Dragon. Technically, he was the smallest of the Fire Dragons, but

he was big compared to a human. Suddenly, Mitch heard something clatter behind him. With a sense of dread, the dragon morpher whipped around to see Jerome,

dropping his tray of food in shock. "_Shit!_" Mitch fretted. It turned out that Jerome had been carrying his new tray of food outside with him, to see where he had been

heading. "_Well, too late now._" Mitch sighed, and after a flash of blinding light, he reappeared, in human form. "**Uh, I can explain!**" Mitch said quickly, flailing his arms.

Then Jerome exploded. "**DUDE! THAT IS SO COOL! YOU CAN TURN INTO A DRAGON! WE HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE!**." Just as Jerome began to ran inside, Mitch

quickly stopped him, ushering him to be quieter. "**You can't tell this to _ANYONE. _You got that?" **Mitch said pleadingly. Jerome cocked his head in confusion. "**Why not?**"

He asked. Mitch groaned once again. "**Let's just say there might be bad, bad people looking for me.**" He summed up, not wanting to explain it all out. Jerome nodded

solemnly. "**Alright then..**" And so, the two headed inside.


	5. Message

**Hey guys! Tina here once again for another chapter of Taking Flight! Sorry for the delay, I had alot of things over the past couple of weeks. Anyways, here's Chapter 4~**

As Mitch got ready the next morning, he silently replayed the events of the week in his mind. _The mob ambush, me getting demoted, Jerome finding out..._

The commander groaned. He hoped the bacca didn't tell anyone about his real identity. "_Of course not._" Mitch reassured himself. He knew Jerome was a

trustworthy guy, being a close friend to him, after all. Mitch kept in mind, however, that Jerome had made a couple of mistakes in the past.

**~ Flashback ~**

_It was a cool evening, which slowly began to fade into nighttime. Since the forecast for Forth of July wasn't looking so good, Sky had appointed Mitch and_

_Jerome to set up a firework show the week before. Now, the two were just about almost finished with their preparations. "**All your fireworks set?**" Mitch _

_asked, __looking over his shoulder after setting his batch of fireworks up. To his disappointment, however, Jerome still hadn't finished with his job. In fact, Mitch_

_didn't see any fireworks set up on Jerome's side at all. "**Jerome?**" Mitch called out again, seeing his friend still stooped over the box of fireworks. "**Uh, I think**_

_**we have a problem.**" Jerome said, stepping aside. To Mitch's shock, the fireworks were drenched with water. **"WHAT DID YOU DO?! SPILL WATER OR**_

_**SOMETHING?!**" Mitch exclaimed, rubbing his temples. "**Yes. I think I may have accidentally eaten one, too. Hey, they do look like my favorite kind**_

_**of kabobs." **Mitch_ _facepalmed._**  
**

~ **End of Flashback ~**

Shaking away the thought, Mitch headed outside, not feeling up for breakfast. To his surprise, however, there was not one, but a whole row of

squids waiting outside, armed and ready. Instinctively, Mitch unsheathed his diamond axe, Betty, from his jeans' pocket. "**What do you want?**" He

sneered questioningly, aiming his weapon at the head squid of the group. The cephalopod glared back at him with an unwavering gaze. "**Could we see**

**leader please?**" The squid asked calmly. Mitch stepped back, although he kept his stance. "**You mean Sky? Fine. Just don't do anything while I'm **

**gone.**" He told the squids harshly, before racing inside. When Mitch emerged, Sky was at his heels, although he had several other commanders beside

him, which were Deadlox, TrueMU, and HuskyMudkipz. Sky stepped forward. "**What do you want?**" He said blandly, tapping his foot. The other

commanders glared warningly at them. "**Now, now, call off your bodyguards. I have a message to deliver from our leader.**" The head squid said

soothingly. Sighing, Sky nodded to the other commanders, who immediately stepped back to let the two rivals talk. "**Enough with the sweet talk.****  
**

**Just tell me the message and you'll be lucky enough to only have one tentacle chopped off.**" Sky quickly said. The squid obliged. "**Our leader, or **

**rather, _alliance, _Herobrine, wants you to know that he was the one who let those mobs into your base.**" Sky's eyes widened. "**H-Herobrine? Why**

**would the God of the Nether team up with the likes of you?" "Because," **The squid continued. "**We both share the same hatred towards _you._"**

The Sky Army leader's gaze hardened in fury, although it was hidden by his shades. "**You might as well surrender, Adam. We have one of the****  
**

**most _powerful_ gods of Minecraft on our** **side!**" The squid took care to say that Herobrine was _one_ of the most powerful gods. He didn't want to suffer

Notch's wrath again. Infuriated, Sky wielded his butter sword- newly repaired and enchanted. He cleanly sliced the messenger squid in half, its black,

inky blood splattering everywhere. "**Anyone else want some?**" Sky asked haughtily. Looking at each other, fear sparking in their gazes, the rest of the

squids scrambled away hastily, retreating into the ocean once more. Sky lowered his sword, panting. "**Why, why would Herobrine team up with the**

**squids?**" He asked the question again, turning to Mitch. Mitch shrugged. "**The God of the Nether has his reasons.**" Sky gazed at him earnestly.

"**Look Mitch, I'm sorry I blamed you for the whole... mob incident. You are no longer relieved of your Beastmaster duties.**" Mitch cheered

excitedly in his mind, although he kept his calm on the outside. "**I have something planned for tonight, however..**" He said thoughtfully. Sky cocked

his head. "**Alright then. Hope to see you swinging your sword tomorrow night, then.**" The Sky Army leader nodded to Mitch, before heading inside

with everyone else. Mitch smiled to himself. Tonight, he would be killing some squids.


	6. Retaliation

**Hey guys! Tina here. So, without further ado, here is Chapter Five of Taking Flight!. Thanks to all of you who have read and followed this story since the beginning, by the way~ Taking Flight is almost to a thousand views!  
**

The moon hung high in the sky as Mitch stood on the edge of the shore, looking down nervously at the clear water below. He stepped

back as more cold, frigid waves lapped at the silky sand. Being a Fire Dragon, wate was especially lethal for him, so of course Mitch

was nervous about traveling over water. Jerome stood beside him. "**Um, why are we here again?**" The humanoid bacca asked.

Mitch looked up from his staring. "**We're gonna travel to Squid Island and get back at them, remember?**" He replied promptly. Mitch

**clutched** Betty in his hand even tighter. Jerome looked at his friend, confused and bewildered. "**Why would we need to go over there?**

**There are ****_thousands_**** of squids swarming the place. It's** **dangerous." **Mitch rolled his eyes. "**Well, we can't just let the squids get**

**away with tricking Sky.**" He retaliated. Jerome sighed. He knew that once Mitch had an idea, he stuck with it. "**Dude, you ****_SERIOUSLY_**

**think that the squids are trying to trick Sky? It sounds perfectly reasonable that they have an alliance with Herobrine. After all,**

**he would do ****_anything_**** to eliminate Sky Army, even if it meant teaming up with someone as dumb as the** **squids**." Mitch, however,

ignored Jerome's warnings. "**Well, too late to turn back now.**" He said, whisking Jerome a few feet away from him with his hand.

"**Watch out.**" He called out to Jerome. Grabbing the dog tag he wore, he focused on channeling his energy to morph. Jerome had to

shield his eyes as there was a sudden bright flash of light. Soon, where Mitch was standing was a large, red dragon. "**Wow, I'll**

**never get used to that."** Jerome commented, looking up at dragon Mitch in amazement. The fire dragon snorted. "**Ok, now climb**

**onto my back and hold on** **tight**." Mitch managed to bark. Hesitating at first, Jerome climbed up the mountain of scales,

settling himself onto dragon Mitch's back, before clinging to the dragon's neck tightly. "**Wait, what are we gonna do- WOAH!**"

Jerome yelled, startled as Mitch took off in a shaky liftoff. There was a steady flapping beat as Mitch rode the billowing currents of air.

He curved great arcs in the sky as he rose in altitude, his wingtips almost scuffing the rolling clouds above. Jerome whooped joyfully,

recovering from the first tulmultous bursts of cold wind. "**Man, this is AWESOME! We should do this more often!**" He yelled, almost

like a little kid at an amusement park. Mitch suppressed a toothy grin, before suddenly shooting downwards oin a power dive. Squid

Island, a large, islolated island in the middle of the island, was in sight. Its shores seemed to be a writhing mass of tentacles as squids

arrived to and from the ocean. The traffic soon cleared, however, as the squids retreated to their fortress for a night's sleep. Yes, the squids had**  
**

amassed a _fortress._ Jerome wrinkled his nose at the odd fishy scent of the island as they alighted down. "**Eew! Smells like squid!**" He complained,

pinching his nose. Mitch, still in his dragon form, rolled his eyes. "**Ok, here's the plan.**" Mitch began, morphing into his human form briefly. "**I'll be in my**

**dragon form, since it's easier to kill more squids that way. I'll enter through the skyport, and you-**" The dragonmorpher was cut off rudely by

Jerome. "**Wait, how do _you_ know there is a skyport in the Squid castle? And why do they have one,** **anyways?**" Mitch sighed. He was aware that

Jerome, who was always getting into trouble, had been banned from quite a few major battles, so he had little knowledge of the squid base's layout.

"**First of all, I've been here more often than you. Second, they have skyports because they have _squid_**_** jets**." _Jerome's eyes widened at the word

"squid jet." "**WAIT. You mean the squids have _jets_ now too?! I want to ride one of**** those!**" He said excitedly. Mitch groaned, and rubbed his temples.

"**Anyways, as I was saying, I'll morph into my dragon form, and you can sneak in through the back. Alright?**" "**Alright.**" Jerome replied. And so,

they carried out their plan, with dragon Mitch flying through the squids' skyport, while Jerome sneaked around through the back of the fortress.

Soon, Mitch, now in his dragon form, was peering through the skyport, looking down on the guard squids below. "_They have no idea what is about to_

_happen._" The morpher thought gleefully. Deciding to play stealthily, the dragon opened his mouth, a flaming fireball beginning to form. With a great

roar, he released the flaming ball of fire, aiming a direct hit on the squids. Just as he expected, the squids quickl fled, screaming as they slowly burned

to death. Mitch dropped down triumphantly. Flapping his wings, his gaze darted around the fortress, keeping an eye out for other squids. Suddenly,

Mitch heard a loud _thump!_ besides him, to see that Jerome had jumped down from the skyport, and was facedown on the floor. "**Dude! Why did you**

**jump down instead of going around the back!" **Mitch growled at his comrade, who had unsteadily got to his feet. "**Hey, there were a poop ton of**

**squids back there! I couldn't risk it!**" Jerome argued. The two's bickering was abruptly halted, however, as the rest of the squids suddenly rushed in, armed

in full battle regalia. Grinning, Mitch took to the air, hovering just above the crowd of squids. "**HAHA! CAN'T GET ME!**_" _He taunted, luring some infuriated squids

towards him. As soon as they came close enough, he stabbed at them with his deadly claws, swooping in like a hawk. Some of the squids, however, were specially

toasted by Mitch's fire breath as well. Meanwhile, Jerome, who was on the ground, tore apart the squids with his trusty butter axe, which had a deadly sparkle to it as

its holder swung it in wide arcs. Soon, the floor around Jerome and Mitch was scattered with the bodies of squids, puddles of inky black blood gleaming in the

moonlight. "**Well, our work here is done!**" Mitch said triumphantly, swooping down from above. Jerome leaned against his axe, panting from the effort. "**Nice. Now**

**let's get back** **home**." He said hurriedly, noticing that the night was quickly fading to morning as the sun rose. "_**NOT SO FAST**._" An ominous voice suddenly boomed as

Jerome and Mitch began to exit the fortress. "**W-what was that?**" Mitch asked, his red scales glimmering as he trembled. "**N-not sure.**" Jerome shakily replied.

Although they dreaded to see who was behind them, the duo slowly turned around. Mitch felt that his heart was about to drop out of his chest. There, glaring at them

with pale, milky white eyes, was none other than Herobrine. His glowing gaze cast ominous shadows flitting across his face. "**Well, well, well. If it isn't Dragon Boy **

**and the Beast. How cute.**" The god sneered, circling around Mitch and Jerome. The two flinched at the abrasive nicknames. "**H-how do you know my identity?**" Mitch

asked Herobrine, trembling. The Nether god snorted. "**I never said I knew your identity,** _**Mitch**._" He replied calmly, his gaze burning into Mitch's. Mitch

lowly growled, returning Herobrine's gaze. "**Now, who shall I eliminate first?**" Herobrine thought aloud, grinning insanely. Mitch and Jerome looked at

each other, their eyes wide with fear. "_**Come on, Jerome. Let's get out of here** **quick**._" Mitch whispered, stepping protectively in front of Jerome as

they slowly began to back outside. Before they could escape, however, a dark cloud of fog filled the room, obscuring the duo's vision. Jerome narrowed

his eyes, since the smoke stung at them painfully. He tried to peer through the smoke to see where Mitch had wandered off to. "**Mitch! Where did you**

**go!?**" Jerome spluttered, wheezing as he choked on the thick black clouds. Suddenly, his breath was knocked out of him as a strong force bowled

him over. The fluffy creature struggled in the grip of his assailant, unaware of who was actually attacking him. As soon as the fog cleared, however, he

was met face to face with a _massive_, black dragon. To Jerome's horror, the winged reptile had empty, glowing white eye sockets. Jerome grimaced as

its jagged claws dug into his shoulders. "**Say bye bye to your little friend, _Mitch._" **The dragon growled gleefully, turning to the Red Dragon.

The evil dragon, who Mitch and Jerome had realized was Herobrine, raised one of his clawed hands, preparing to bring it down upon Jerome's throat.

"**NO!**" Mitch screamed, shooting over like a bullet. He bowled over Herobrine, viciously tussling with him. Wincing as Mitch's claws dug into his scales,

Herobrine lifted into the air, lofting around his opponent, who crouched down below. "**Oh, you're _DEAD_**** now**." He growled, before darting down below

towards Mitch, aiming to stab him with his sharp jaws. Mitch dodged at the last minute, lifting into the air as Herobrine touched down. Hovering, the

Fire Dragon began to form a fireball in his mouth, aiming to launch it at Herobrine. But he was too slow. Twisting around, Herobrine tackled Mitch,

gouging at his throat. Jerome watched in horror as his friend's lifeless body fell to the ground, now transformed into a human. "**_MITCH__ NO!_**" Jerome

yelled, rushing over to Mitch's side. He crouched beside the morpher's still body, seeing the deep gouge cut into his throat. Mitch was dying. _  
_


End file.
